


Just a Fantasy

by MusicLover19



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character's had a safeword, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: Stiles and Peter had discussed this scenario a lot. Peter was going to take what he wanted from Stiles.





	

Stiles didn’t know where else to go. He was stuck. He knew Peter was around somewhere. They had discussed this scenario at great lengths, not quite figuring out a play-by-play but getting some idea of what was ok and not ok.

They hadn’t even decided on a time nor place. Stiles had wanted the element of surprise to still be real. He wanted the panic, the terror as he fought. Even though Peter had disagreed, Stiles knew that he wanted it to.

Peter hid it well, but he wanted the thrill of the chase. He wanted to track down his prey. He wanted to force the submission from Stiles as much as Stiles wanted it.

It was an unknown number that sent the text message to Stiles, only sending an address. It had been Peter’s doing, knowing that an address was all that was needed to drag Stiles out by his curious nature. It was almost too easy to get him alone. Even the sight of a clearly abandoned house did nothing to stop him jumping in head first.

There was a slight nervousness to his scent, and a hint of underlying excitement, as he approached the open door. Peter watched from a nearby tree, waiting for Stiles to enter the house.

He watched him check the outside of the house for obvious traps, even going as far as to gently nudge the door fully open before waiting a second. The soft sigh barely reached Peter’s ears before Stiles had entered the house.

Peter let his eyes turn red and his claws lengthen before silently making his own way to the house, keeping track of Stiles’ movements. He heard the gasp as Peter closed the door behind him loudly, making sure to stay close enough to block Stiles if he tried to run. The front door was the only accessible way out, the rest of the doors and windows leading outside were boarded up.

Peter smirked as he heard the heartrate increase from the room on his left, the silence only making the sound deafening as Peter basked in it. He ran his claws over the wall, making sure to make enough noise for Stiles to hear as he took forceful steps towards the room in which Stiles had found himself.

Deciding to have a bit more fun, Peter let his face change enough to distort his voice as he spoke.

“I knew you would come,” he said, his voice rough. Peter took a moment to enjoy how Stiles’ heart momentarily stopped before beating even faster. He took another second to close his eyes at Stiles’ harsh breathing that he was trying to smother. “I bet you didn’t even tell anyone where you were going.”

Peter moved to the doorway, knowing that Stiles could now see him from where he had hidden, the sharp intake told him as much.

“I’ve watched you for a while baby,” he said softly. “Your daddy isn’t around a lot. Your friends are busy. You were on your own tonight, even if you did tell them. It’s too late,” Peter let his voice turn to a growl as he spoke. Stiles’ fear adding a sweet scent that made Peter want to pull him into his arms.

“You smell so pretty for me,” he praised. “You _sound_ so pretty for me.”

Stiles let out a startled gasp, he knew logically what was happening. Yet his emotions were still not quite up to date. The fact Peter was using his Alpha voice was only adding to his prey instinct. Stiles closed his eyes, mentally begging his heart to calm before it escaped from his chest.

“I’ve been looking forward to tonight,” Peter chuckled as he took another step into the room. His smirk grew as he saw Stiles stood frozen against the wall. “Do you know why I’ve been looking forward to this?” Peter asked, tilting his head to the side as he regarded Stiles.

“No words baby?” Peter asked mockingly as he walked even closer. He stopped mere inches from Stiles’ body. He reached out with one clawed hand and revelled in the shudder that Stiles gave as the claws brushed against his cheek.

“I’ll just tell you,” Peter said lowly. “Tonight is a very special night. I’m going to get exactly what I want,” he said, his voice trailing into another growl as he pressed himself against Stiles, who had still not moved. “I’m going to get you,” he whispered, “but I know you aren’t going to make this easy for me baby. I don’t want you to,” he teased, partly to remind Stiles that it wasn’t completely out of his control.

“I want you to fight back,” Peter whispered, his nose brushing against Stiles’ neck. “I want you to try and stop me. I want you to do anything you can think of to make it all stop – to make _me_ stop.”

Stiles panted, his body shivering as Peter nosed his way up to his ear. His body wanting nothing more than to mould itself against Peter.

“We both know it won’t matter a single bit,” Peter said darkly. “I’m going to take exactly what I want,” he growled.

Finally, Stiles’ fight instinct kicked in. He let out a whimper as he pushed back against Peter’s shoulders, ignoring the heat that spread through his body at the resulting chuckle.

“You can do better than that baby,” Peter ridiculed.

With a deep breath, Stiles pushed again, kneeing Peter in a last attempt to get him away.

Stiles was released as Peter hissed, his eyes narrowing before Stiles ran. He ran past Peter, avoiding the clawed hand that shot out. He ran into the hallway, his breath heavy as he turned to the stairs. He had less than a second to decide before Peter came after him. He took the stairs two at a time before running into one of the rooms and slamming the door.

Having recovered, Peter let Stiles put some distance between them. He was glad that Stiles had not gone for the door, it would have been an automatic end to the charade. The fact that Stiles had managed to find one of the rooms that Peter had prepared made the whole thing even better. That was without acknowledging the fact Stiles had caught Peter off guard with that clever move.

Stiles wheezed as he kept his back pressed against the door, trying to get some part of his body back under control. He looked around the room, a bed sat against the wall, causing Stiles to pause as thoughts of being bent over came to him. On the bed laid a knife and a gun, without thinking, Stiles moved to grasp the knife. His hand enclosed around the handle as Peter threw the door open.

“That was not very nice sweetheart,” Peter growled, stepping closer until Stiles brandished the knife in front of him.

“S – stay right there,” he said breathlessly, blushing as Peter tilted his head and gave him a soft smile in amusement.

“Now, now baby,” he teased, stepping closer as Stiles stepped back. “I am shocked, I surely thought you would pick the gun. Knives are so much more… intimate,” he smiled, seeing Stiles’ brief bravado leave. “You would have done better by waiting until I was close,” his voice dropped to a whisper again as he moved against Stiles, almost inhumanely fast. He placed a hand at the back of the younger man’s neck and dug his claws against the pale sink.

Stiles shook, feeling the claws against his neck as he went to stab Peter, only to have the older man grab his wrist with his free hand and hold it away from their bodies.

“You would have had a slight advantage if you waited,” Peter whispered. “The feel of my body against you and then you should have used it. That was the mistake of picking the knife. Your plan would have worked so much better with the gun, you know that,” Peter pointed out. “Then again, who’s to say that both weapons would be able to stop me?”

Stiles made a move to attempt to free himself. Peter just held onto his neck tighter, stopping him moving.

“Drop the knife,” Peter said, the hand on Stiles’ wrist tightening slightly. “I said. Drop. The. Knife,” he growled.

Unable to stop himself, Stiles let go of the handle.

“Good boy. You belong to me now,” Peter said darkly, moving the hand from Stiles’ wrist into his hair and tangling his fingers there tightly. Before doing anything further, Peter kicked the knife away, sending it under the bed.

“You’re going to go to your knees for me,” Peter told him, taking pleasure in the jerk of Stiles body. Before the man had chance to fight it, Peter had twisted his hand more and the movement forced Stiles’ legs to go weak.

“That’s a good boy,” Peter praised, his hand on Stiles’ neck moving to his cheek, whilst the hand in his hair moved to the other cheek

“I want to see that anger in your eyes baby,” Peter cooed, his thumbs rubbed against Stiles’ temples as he held his head still. “I want it there and I want to see it disappear as you realise just how helpless you are. How weak you are. You know why? Because all you are, is a thing for me to fuck.”

Stiles blushed, looking up darkly at Peter, trying to ignore how hot the words said had made him. He went to move, only for Peter to tighten his grip on Stiles’ head.

“Let –”

“Do not make me hurt you more than I plan to,” Peter said, interrupting Stiles.

“Pl -please,” Stiles whispered.

“All you had to do was ask baby,” Peter cooed, pulling Stiles back upright and crashing their mouths together. Stiles made a strangled noise, before unconsciously sinking into it as Peter dominated the kiss.

“Do you know what I’m doing to do to you?” Peter asked, breaking the kiss and pushing Stiles towards the bed. “I’m going to use you and when I do,” he whispered lowly. “I’m going to enjoy watching you fight how much you love what I do. I will make you _crave_ what I do, the pain I cause. I am going to wait until you’re begging me for more.”

Peter spun Stiles around, bending him over and pressing him against the bed. He held him there, his hand on his neck and his claws once again digging into the soft flesh there.

“I’m going to make you cum,” he promised, chucking as Stiles fought against his hold. “I’m not going to stop until I show you _just_ much you love this. You will cum hard, over and over for as long as I want. You may fight me but your body will betray you. You need this just as much as I do.”

Peter idly thanked that fact that Stiles had chosen not to wear jeans as he pulled the man’s jogging bottoms and boxers down. He delighted in the yelp Stiles made as his body was exposed to the cold air around him. The scent of his arousal hitting Peter at full force as he undid his own trousers.

“I’m going to use you until every ounce of fight has been fucked out of you,” Peter continued to promise darkly, “until you know your place. I’m going to mark you with my cum and you will wear it.”

He brought his free hand to Stiles’ hip, draining any possible pain as he pushed himself into Stiles with a groan.

“This – this is where you belong,” Peter groaned, unable to stop his own breathy tone as Stiles’ own moans matched his. “All mine,” he growled, unable to keep himself steady as Stiles breathlessly asked for more.

“Please – Pete – please!” Stiles gasped, unable to stop himself pressing back against Peter.

“I’ve got you,” Peter hummed, sensing Stiles’ fall out of character. “You’re doing so well baby, just – just a bit more,” he gasped, his thrusts increasing as Stiles continued to mewl, giving in completely to Peter’s wishes.

“That’s it,” he grunted, “you were made just for me.”

Stiles groaned lowly, his body moving to meet ever thrust Peter made. He could feel the pressure inside his grow, he gasped, trying to verbalise how close he was but nothing more than wordless pleas came from his mouth.

“So fucking pretty laid out for me,” Peter growled, “you’re so close. Cum for me baby, milk my cock and let me mark you.”

Stiles lost himself to his own pleasure with a cry as his body shook. Peter followed almost instantly, having enjoyed the chase and the debauching of the boy beneath him.

Tenderly, Peter withdrew from Stiles, chuckling softly at the pitiful moan the boy made.

“That was a lot,” Stiles said, his voice winded as Peter gathered him in his arms.

“Too much?” the older man asked.

“No, caught me off guard though,” Stiles admitted. “So good.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Peter smiled, smiling against Stiles’ sweat covered hair.

“Next time is my turn,” Stiles promised.

“I look forward to it, now we should probably go home and let you rest. Such high emotions only tire you out faster,” Peter teased gently.


End file.
